Boy with a Boomerang
by sokkaheart
Summary: This is a touching love story between two people, Sokka from the original cast and someone named Tara. Many people come into play in this story but there are short chapters.
1. Chapter 1

(Yes I don't own Avatar but this is a love story!) 

Chapter 1

Sokka sat waving his boomerang in the air still holding onto it's handle. The gang was off again but this time they were being hunted by two people. Prince Zuko and Princess Zula. Sokka was overly drowned in boredom then started up a random conversation.

"Hey Aang, have you ever been interested in a girl a whole lot but didn't know how to tell her?" Sokka asked looking at Aang.

Aang was puzzled then blushed. He didn't know how to answer the question in front of Katara. "Uh, well, I- I don't know." Aang stumbled upon words and Sokka just grinned. "Never mind." he said. "I was just curious."

Katara was busy sewing up her ripped seam in her sleeping bag then just finished. "Where are we going in the Earth Kingdom Aang?" she asked rolling the sleeping bag up. "We are going to a secret forest town west of here, we should be there fairly soon." Aang answered looking into the distance.

Silence was creeping upon then until suddenly they heard a cry "Help, someone please!" they heard from the trees below.

Aang didn't wait for anyone to answer that and dove Appa downward and said "Appa, Yip, yip!" The bison listened to the command and dove towards the trees where they could see was a girl in bright red and fire benders chasing after her. Appa landed in front of the benders and the benders backed off for a moment until Aang blew them clear 50 ft away.

"Come with us." said Sokka taking her hand and helped her onto the bison. Then the rest climbed on and they took off.

Sokka sat down next to the mysterious girl. She wore a black hooded poncho over her head then Sokka broke the ice.

"What is your name?" she asked the mysterious girl.

The girl took of her hood and all of them gasped. "Yes I know, I'm fire nation. My name is Tara." she said taking off her poncho. She had Hazel eyes and blond hair. She wore baggy pants and a red shirt to show she was fire nation. Her hair was back in a ponytail with a fire nation symbol.

"You don't look fire nation." said Aang looking at her. "I know, because I was born into the Earth Kingdom but was banished from my village because I bent fire." she said. "I was being chased by those idiots because I stole some food from their ship. Great fun though." she said with a chuckle. She wore a gold necklace around her neck made with the fire bending symbol.

It grew a bit dark and it was silenced most of the way as they traveled. Sokka was having many thoughts run through his head. 'Is she nice? Does she know Zuko?' is what he was thinking.

"I got a question for you, do you or have you heard of Prince Zuko?" he came out with the question. "Actually, yes, he had been my friend along the way when I was banished but then he disappeared. I never saw him again." she said sadly.

"You don't want to know him." Sokka grumbled then stared at the night stars.


	2. Chapter 2 The Arrival

Chapter 2

Fire bending The next day they arrived at the small village Aang had been talking about. They each stepped off the bison and stretched, while Sokka did so, he looked over at Tara. He blushed slightly. "How old are you?" he asked. "About 16, almost." she said smiling.

An old Earth General came over to them. "Welcome, Avatar!" he said bowing. "It is great to be here, I would love training tomorrow." Aang said getting into a rush. "Don't worry, you will be training with Master Leo." said the old general smiling. Aang bowed.

"Well, I guess you need to stay in a place." the general then said and lead them all to a large house. "Go on inside and make yourselves at home, and there are only 3 beds, sorry." he said walking out.

"Well then who is sleeping with who?" asked Katara. "Well I guess we could pick pieces of hay and whoever two have the shortest sleep together." said Aang. They all nodded in agreement.

"Ah, I got a long one!" said Katara. "So did I!" said Aang then they looked over to Sokka and Tara. "I guess this means, well you know." said Sokka blushing slightly. "Yes I guess we loose, we can share a bed." said Tara blushing as well.

The dark was wrung in like a towel. They could hear the creatures and crickets outside making their noises. Sokka and Tara looked out the window together.

"Do you miss home?" asked Tara to Sokka. Sokka then thought a moment answering "Yeah, sometimes." he said staring back at the stars. "I mean I miss mine." said Tara sadly. "I shouldn't have been banned." "I don't think you should have either." said Sokka in his serious voice.

Tara nodded then left the window and sat down on her bed. Then she called up to Aang and Katara "How is the view from up there?" she asked emotively. "It is okay up here, nice view I guess." said Aang calling back to her. "That is nice." she answered. She walked into the kitchen and looked in the wooden cabinet and took out a melon.

"What are you doing Tara?" asked Sokka putting his hand on her shoulder. "Just cutting up a melon, want a piece?" she asked. She took out a concealed knife from under her belt and sliced it and stuck a piece in Sokka's mouth.

"Yum, tasty." he said in between bites of the melon. "I love food." Tara laughed a bit then said "You are acting like my brother, now I know what Katara has to deal with." she chuckled at her words. "What happened to your brother?" he asked.

Tara bent her head in shame. "He was killed, when I decided to fight some of these other fire benders that invaded our villages, I accidentally blasted him and then another fire bender did the same and then that was it." she said sadly.

Sokka looked at her emotionally. "Its going to be okay, your with the avatar now." Sokka said and walked away.

"I guess so." she mumbled under her breath. "I never thought I would be." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everything goes wrong

Sokka woke up early that morning and so did Tara. They both went down to the river and he watched her practice her fire bending. "Stand back." said Tara as she got some fire ready. Sokka backed up a bit then stood up.

Tara bent the fire then it turned into a bluish color as she bent it then struck the river and it glowed.

"That is so awesome." said Sokka "In a way, I wish I could only bend." "Maybe you can." said Tara smiling at him. "Come over here and meditate and maybe you'll bend something, after all have you ever tried?" Sokka thought a moment and shook his head.

"Then you should, come here." Sokka took a few steps forward and then stood next to her. He was slightly taller than her and looked down upon her.

"Okay Sokka, take a deep breath in, and hold it while putting your hands above your head, then drop them into the middle of your chest and exhale." Sokka stood in back of her and did as he was told.

"Okay then Sokka, watch me fire bend." she looked at him then told him to back away. He did so then she did the same move as before.  
Then it struck a tree and the tree cracked.

"Sokka! Look out!" yelled Tara but it was too late and the tree had already fallen. Then all you heard was the last "Ahhh!" which was called out from Sokka for a few moments then on. 


End file.
